The Princess and The Ninja
by TheWolvesAngel
Summary: Aoshi Shinomroi is the 17 year old Okashara of the oniwaban with a heart of ice, that no one can melt. what happenes when he is sent to capture a shogonite royal, a princess not hard to handle....right? Disclamer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin
1. Chapter 1

Edo, Japan

A women sat at a bar in a 'bad part' of town. She had black hair and very youthful face, her hands had calluces though. She drushed some imagirnary dust off of her purple kimono.

"Finally Li-Sheana"

A Young Chinese women took a seat next to her. She put her braid into her lap so it wouldn't hit the floor.

"Your feet still bothering you?"

"Yes" She spoke in a hevey chinese accent, she lifed up her kimono skirt to show her friend her bound feet.

"So that why you were late?"

"Shut up Itsu!"

"Watch it Xiang!"

"Do i have to beat your ass again Shinomori!"

Both women laughed. "Its good to see you again Li" Itsu smiled after ording there drinks.

"I know, I'm sorry i couldn't get here before but..."

"I know, that moron you married"

"Tigiro Takewana"

"Eww" Itsu smiled.

"So how old are your kids now?"

"Aoshi and Joey are 1 years, 2 months, 3 days, Your Toma?"

"he's two, and he knows he is his father's darling"

"Your pregnet again arn't you?"

"Yes, Amiko told me it would be a girl"

"What are you going to name her?"

"Itsua, we can talk about that later, listen about that man your father forced you to marry"

"Yes?"

"My mother in law Chiti, told me about something"

"what?"

"wheres your boys?"

"Joeys with Aku, but that son of a bitch has Aoshi"

"Then lets kill him"

"WHAT!"

"you and I shall kill your husbend"

"Li-sheana Me-xin Xiang are you crazy?!"

"Completly"

Li-sheana got up threw some money on the table. "Comming Itsua?"

Itsu got up and fallowed her.

"I can do it by my self Li!"

"No, you kill him i'll grab Aoshi"

"But what if you get killed, your pregnet for kami-sama's sake!"

"Only 2 months"

You'll figure out who they are. .

I wrote this in like 30 mins i'll improve it later


	2. Chapter 2

This Rurouni Kenshin story was made by me and my Friend Amber

Edo, Japan, Edo Castle.

Tigiro Takewana, the shogon of Japan, had a fist full of raven black hair. The owner of the hair was screaming as well as she could with a busted lip.

"Let me go, father please let me go" She screamed.

He kicked the back of her leg and she fell.

"You run I will find you! You will marry, you will shut up and be happy about it" Tigrio hissed. He back handed his daughter and left. A Chinese woman walked over and helped her.

"Hikirie-chan..." Lasheeta sighed. Lasheeta was misrible also, leaving her China to marry a man she hates. She had to even change her name. Li-shena Xiang to Lasheeta Takewana.

"Mom I hate him, If he died I'd dance on his grave" Hikirie cleaned a little blood of her face and looked at the space her father had stood and narrowed her eyes.

"Hush, now go get ready, you have to look presentable" Lasheeta smiled a little and walked down the staircase.

Hikirie sighed Eha, I look like shit. She held her hair up in her arms and started walking down the other end of the hall. She elagatly walked up a saircase. She was short, only 5ft tall, her hair way to long and the color of a raven's wing, Her eyes were a dark brown that almost looked black. She was small for her age, and most men find that unattractive...like she gave a damn. She reached her rooms and closed the door.

Soon she looked at her self in her merror. Her white face, blood red lips, long black hair in a bun.

It wasn't her at all.

"Hiki-chan...i can't see you" Mihiko cryed.

The oldest shougonite princess looked at her younger sister. Then she looked into the merrior with discust spread all over her beautiful face. She spit on the merrior and bent down to hug her younger sister.

Princess Hikirie Takewana walked out of her room maybe for the last time.

Mihiko 'Momo' fallowed behind her.

Hikirie sat there and listened to her father, the shougon and her 'honored' older brother, Toma talking to the Emporer and his heir Hikomru. THEY were talking about her life. Her father wanted her to marry Hikuome. Not caring for her happiness, all he and Toma cared about was power and they saw her as a tool to use to get that power.

"Yes Princess Hikirie has breeding but she's so tiny" The Emporer said.

"She's in the prime of her life, 16 years" Tigiro smirked.

"SHUT UP! FUCK YOU ALL!" She ran off to be under her willow tree. To be alone To think about her life.

She wanted to run away and never be found. She wanted one thing in the world one thing every person deserves...

Freedom.

Aoshi Shinomori smirked, his-there- plan was going perfictly. Hyottoko and Shikijo were destracting most of the guards while Beshimi took out the rest. leaving Hannya and him self to kidnap Toma Takewana- the shogon's heir.

"Hannya...check the lower areas" Hannya nodded then dissapered. Aoshi silently took of running to the gardens.

_Nothing, maybe i should-_ Aoshi's thoughts were interupted by a footstep behind him.

He turned around and came face to face with a woman in a red and black kimono. Her face was sinnfuly beautiful but her cold brown eyes were looking into his very sole.

"who are you?" Her voice was lovely but her tone evil.

"I should ask you the same" Aoshi mocked her. who cares she would die in the next few moments.

"i am a servent of the princess's!"

Aoshi looked at her white uncallused hands. "A servent with hands like those, please who do you think your fooling, Hikirie Takewana-hime?".

She looked bored. "Fuck you".

The young ninja sighed and the last thing Hikirie saw was a wooden sheath.

Hikirie woke up in a room containing Aoshi, Hannya, and Beshimi.

"Cool...mask"

Hannya sighed. "Can we kill her"

"No she's a P.O.W." Aoshi mumbled "Although it is tempting".

Hikirie shot him a look. "Kill me go on, i won't care".

2 DAYS LATER

Hannya was assigned Hikirie's 'baby sitter'. He was supposed to make sure she didn't kill her self or run away. She was sitting there on the grass by the training grounds drinking something.

"You little girl! the better not be poision!" Beshimi hissed.

"Its sake, gotta problem with it!" Hikirie shot "And i'm no little girl!".

"Hmm, Hannya's being useless so i'll watch you...have anymore of that sake?" Beshimi sat down beside her.

She handed him the bottle. "Here ya go, sake needs not be hogged".

"I like your spirit Hikirie" Beshimi said.

Meanwhile

Hannya sat near by. _Please me not obay my okashara's orders!. _

day later.

"Lord Aoshi" Shikijo walked up behind Aoshi while he sat in meditation.

"To bad the girl hadden't been born a shinobi".

"why do you say that Shikijo?" Aoshi's eyes remaned closed.

"She can set traps and Beshimi said she's smarter then Hyottoko is fat, his words not mine" Shikijo sighed.

"Hmmm"

So how did you like it?


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 2

5 months had passed since that fall day in September when Hikirie Takewana was kidnapped. She had slowly become part of the clan and Hannya had taken her under his wing. She was watching the forest and braiding her long hair.

She was soon startled by a fimilar green eyed ninja.

"Hello Aoshi" She greeted.

"I'm not Aoshi" The man said

"I'm not a fool! you know that!" She was started to get pissed.

"I'm Aoshi's twin, Joey Shinomori"

"Oh hello I guess..." She looked at the sharp object he held "Why do you have a kunai?"

"Exicution...for your hair"

"NO!!" She screamed.

Joey held her down and with one swipe cut the braid off so it was only as long as to reach the middle of her back. After she held the dark locks in her hands...pissed off was an understatement. Her brown eyes locked on her 1st victim to blame for her short hair. She marched angrily over to Aoshi.

"WHAT THE FUCKIN HELL!!!!!!!!!!! LOOK AT MY HAIR YOU FOOL, ITS SHORT!!!!!!!!!" She screached. She shook the black braid in his face. "I hate you, you stupid bitch! Why would you order my hair cut, don't give my that look I know its was you!".

"People are looking for you, you need to blend in and with 6 ft of hair thats next to impossable and watch how you talk to me, besides no one can move properly with all that hair" He said calmly "Oh hello Kairi".

The girl nodded as she walked by brushing her knee leangth hair.

"Exept my little flower, she's tallented" Aoshi finished.

"...I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" She screached "I don't care how talented you are! I'm gonna shank you!". She pulled a dagger out of her kimono obi.

Before she could blink the dagger was gone.

"Your temper needs work Hikirie" Aoshi spun the dagger in his hand.

"MY temper!" She screamed. then swiched her tone to a soft and barely conceling her anger "And how are you planning on calming MY temper!?".

"By anymeans possible. Kairi, do you have time before work?" Aoshi asked.

"Yes, accually" the girl walked over.

"Hikirie needs a temperment ajustment" the Okashara said.

"Oh me, why not Joey?" Kairi complaned while putting her hair into a cloth the size of her fist.

"Because your methods are more effective, and joey's busy" aoshi said.

"...Ohhh! Ok then. Come, girl" Kairi said.

"Not busy anymore" came a males voice. A light haired[he's not Japanese green eyed boy stretched walking over to Aoshi.

"Yoh expects his payment be sent back with me and Kairi tonight".

"Ok Touya, I'll send Hanna[Kairi with the money" Aoshi sighed.

Hikirie caught the boy's attention. "New Recrut?"

"If thats what you want to call her" Aoshi said.

"She sure is pretty" He smiled "I'm gonna take a shower, see ya later Aoshi" He said all girly and walked off.

"That boy has the most beautiful eyes" Kairi said. "I know he's forign but i want to go there".

"Don't even think about it Kairi, I already owe your boss enough money" Aoshi warned.

"Yeah but we work together all the time"

"WHAT!?"

"Come on Hikrie let go!" Kairi grabbed the girl's arm and ran.

"What are you gonna do?" Hikirie asked.

"I'm gonna fix your temper, just my basic training. Arn't Touya's eyes beautiful, you'd never know he's sick"

"What and what the hell are you gonna do to me!?" Hikirie broke away and took off running.

Kairi caught her. "I'm not gonna hurt you".

"Kairi time for work!" Joey yelled from the outter porch.

"I'm waiting for Touya!" Kairi screamed back.

"Don't yell at me!" He snapped "Stupid little whore!".

"Hey! It puts food in your mouth! Ungrateful Bitch!" Kairi yelled.

"Oh shut up!" He yelled back and went back into the dojo.

Kairi blew a rasberry.

Touya came over braiding his wet hair.

"well come on Hanna" Touya sighed "You know how mad Yoh gets when we're late".

In the blink of an eye Kairi was dressed in a red silk kimono. "Bye Onii-san, good luck".

Hikirie watched them leave then turned to Aoshi. "So..whose gonna work on my temper?" she suggested.

"I am" a fimilar voice said.

"Hannya-Sencei..." she silently epped. "How...did..you find me?".

"That trap was pathetic"

"I'm tired, The toy and Hanna left for work they'll be back in 3 hours, I'm going to bed" He walked away.

"Watch it or you won't wake up!" Hikirie hissed.

"Shut up" Hannya hissed.

"Ok" Hikirie said in a sweet tone "I need to get to Edo...Kairi's sick of me barrowing her clothes".

"If it makes you shut up and quit giving Beshimi sake!".

later, Edo castle, Hikirie's chambers

"Hey Hannya-Sencei, watch out for my-"

"Ow What the hell!"

"Swich blade geta"

"Why would you have a swich blade on your geta?" Hannya asked pulling the bade out of his ankel.

"...I don't...know" She said "Ok all done"

Just as they were about to leave the door opened an a small 8 year old walked in. She yawed. "Hiki-Chan, mommy knows aunty Itsu has you" Momo got on her sister's futon. "I miss you Hiki-Chan".

and with that Hannya and Hikirie left.

My note

I know it sucked really bad. But i tryed. well I DON'T own RoKen. Don't flame.


	4. Chapter 4

It was near midnight and the hard rain outside still haddent let up, everyone was aleep exept for one person. in the cold living room, sitting near a closed door so she could hear the rain, was Hikirie. She brushed a tear away from her eye and held her blanket closer to her.

unknown to her Aoshi had woken up and was out of his room walking in the hall twords the living room.

"Kali protect me" Hikirie wispered. She felt a hand on her shoulder and flinched, she curled up defencivly.

"Hikirie?" Aoshi questioned he romoved his hand.

The woman looked up with dull blood shot eyes. "I-I thought you were...Tigiro for a second" She gave the weakest smile ever.

Aoshi sat down beside her and they actuly had a conversation.

"You never answered my question, why did you flinch?" Aoshi asked softly.

She looked up at him with sad and frightened brown eyes. "Tigiro...he...he" She sobbed somemore and lifted her yukata sleeves and Aoshi saw where pale unmarked skin was supposed to be there were scars and burns all over her arms there was a particular deep one running sprial from her shoulder to her wrist. On her right arm the letters 'useless' were carved into her flesh. THere was a cut running down her wrist like someone tried to kill her.

"He did this to you!" It was so unlike him, he almost seemed protective. She pulled her sleeves back down.

She lowered her head and remaned silent.

"Its my greatest shame and embarresment" She mumbled.

"No it isn't".

That morning. Aoshi walked around the training grounds and everyone stopped to say hello to the okashara. He reached a small clearing were Beshimi, Hyottoko, and Shikijo sat watching the 'show'. the 'show' being Hannya screaming at his student.

"Hello leader" Hannya turned his attention back to his student who stood dressed in black hamaka and a black long sleeved shirt. "Now Chibi-Baka, its time to duel".

She took a step back and Beshimi laughed.

Hikirie was no match for her teacher and was soon laying on the ground with blood comming out of her mouth. Hannya turned his back on her. "She's Foolish"

Hikirie's eyes shot open and she tripped Hannya and delived a good punch to his face.

The three other oniwaban ninjas howled with laughter at seeing Hannya being punched.

Aoshi stood watching closely. she wasn't strong, but she was fast.

Hannya got up picked Hikirie up by the back of her shirt and dropped her in a pond. Beshimi laughed even harder. Shikijo got worred when she didn't come up again. Hyottoko shoke his head. "Hannya that was mean".

"But humerus" The oni man laughed.

Beshimi sat back up and gasped, he had a shocked expresion. "I just remembered! She can't swim!".

Hannya stood froozen in place and Hyottoko gasped, Shikijo sat on the ground with his mouth open. with out thinking Aoshi removed his kodachi and jumpped in. She was near the middle of the pond, her eyes wide open but her face not moving.

that night

"I owe you my life Aoshi" Hikirie said. Aoshi was in deep meditation all that ran threw his mind was the demons of his trubles. He opened his eyes to see dark brown ones looking straight at him. He couldn't have sworn he was loking into the eyes of a demon then he saw this 'demons' face, pure white with long black hair framing it. Her chinese shaped eyes were outlined in black and she wore black lipstick.

"Why are you dressed up?" Aoshi inquired.

"Hyottoko heard about a fair going on near by and proposed he, beshimi, Shikijo, Hannya and myself go" She smiled a little. "would you like to go also?"

"maybe" he mumbled.

"Were leaving as soon as i get my hair done, so better deside quick" She quitly walked out of the room.

30 mins later.

Hikirie stood on the porch, her hair done in a chinese bun, she looked at the sky. "Its so dark".

Aoshi stood with the group waiting. Beshimi looked at something behind the okahara and whisled. Aoshi turned his head to the side to see what it was and nearly gasped, but managed to regain his icy compossre. Hikirie wore a black kimono with her nails painted the dark color also, she looked like an evil angel to his eyes.

about 2 a.m...They finally had gotten back and beshimi was drunk out of his mind, Hannya marched to his room, exaused. Hyottoko sleepily walked to his room and Shikijo helped Beshimi to his. Hikirie laughed-she was tipsy her self-she grabbed Aoshi's arm.

"Hikirie your drunk"

"I know" Aoshi was leading her to the kitchin.

"I lied to you my name isn't Hikirie you know, its Hakkarie Victoria mizina Mai-yu takewana"

"Fasinating" Aoshi was looking for somehing to shut her up and put her to sleep.

"And i lied about the cut on my wrist, I did that, I hated life" that attracted the young leaders attention, he stepped closer to her. "I'm sorry my mouth has ran away from me". She closed her mouth and looked down.

Aoshi grabbed her chin and lifted her face. Before either knew what was happening they were kissing, aqward at 1st then it become more passionite. Aoshi pulled away his lips smeared with hikirie's black lipstick.

"I'll help you to your room" Aosh finally said.

so i don't like to talk about religion in my storys, it is always complicated, i'm pagan myself.

so all of Hikirie's family is Shinto[her mom had to convert while Hikirie her self is Hindu.

[Aoshi is shinto also

i don't know alot about religion besides my own so if i get something wrong about a holiday or something, i'm sorry.

other things: Hakkarie means seppuku which is suicide done by samurai to preseve there honor. Hikirie goes by her used name in the story rather then her givin name. its like me, The named Chelsey but at school all by papers are signed Dahlia.

preview.

Kairi brings some friends home from work and one of them is a blind prostitute named Akina Imeshi who has a little crush on one of the oniwaban ninjas.

What will everyone think if a student whats to be more like her teacher?

How much more insane can this story get?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer: i own nothing, not rurouni kenshin, nothing exept my straight jacket

Hikirie sat in her room looking at a hanging scroll on the wall. It was one she had broght with her, it was of diffrent Hindu god and goddesses. She wasn't suffering from a hangover and was still in her night yukata. Suddenly Beshimi and Hannya opened the door.

"Hey chibi!" Beshimi yelled.

Hikirie stood up walked over and shut and locked the door. "Stay out i'm going to dress!".

Hyottoko was cooking breakfast while Aoshi sat in meditation.

Hikirie walked out of her room with black skirt on and a red shirt, her hair was braided.

Joey had left into town to go grocerie shopping with Shikijo about an hour ago and was due back any second.

A small girl walked up to Hannya. "The Okashara would like to see you".

Hikirie walked into the kitchen grabbed a brown bottle and walked into the living room.

"HANNYA-SENCEI!!!!"

Hannya and Aoshi were just walking into the living room.

"No need to yell" Hannya barked.

"Does anyone need to die today?"

"Yes actually"

Hikirie uncapped the bottle and chugged it. She looked really really mad, possesed almost.

Aoshi looked at her with a puzziling look then relized something. "Thats poision".

The posion drinker threw the empty bottle on the ground and walked outside, Hannya fallowed her and Aoshi fallowed the masked ninja. there was a capptive on the ground, he was due to die today and was a spy for the shogonite.

Hikirie grabbed the front of his shirt looked him straight in the eye. He had a frightened look in his eyes and she had a synister one. With out any warning she kissed him.

Even threw his mask anyone could see his shocked expression, he looked over at Aoshi. The younger man was in shock also, but there was the slightest hint of...envy on the Okashara's face?

Hikirie pushed the man away. "No need to kill him"

The prisinor looked convused then screamed but it sounded like there was fluid flowing down his throat. He cluched his neck then his heard and fell over dead. She sighed and started to walk off but Hannya grabbed her left arm and Aoshi grabbed her right one.

Joey and Shikijo were putting groceries away, when a tall blonde ninja walked over. "Joey-sama! You must get to the infermery now, Miss Hikirie drank something awful".

Infermry. "Well Hi-chan nothings wrong with you" Joey said "But let me get this straight, you KILLED a man by kissing him!".

"I don't know, how it happened I just did it"

"Actually, Yo Bro!" Joey called, Beshimi stuck his head in

"He left a while ago"

"I'll tell him later"

"Well" Hikirie got down from a medical table "I'm hungry" She left the room.

Lunch time. Hyottoko, Shikijo, Beshimi, and Hannya sat in the library bored...them bored wasn't a good thing. Beshimi was laying on the floor suddenly he sat up. "to bad you don't have a nose Hannya, i smell food".

He got up and left.

"he's a piss ant" Hannya muttered.

meanwhile.

Hikirie sat outside under a tree, the sun was shining yet the day was cold, she was reading a book and notebook beside her.

She got up forgetting her notebook which was found by the okashara shortly after words._  
_She wrote song lyrics, really good ones to. Aoshi became destracted by 3 people returning, Kairi, Touya, and Akina.  
Aoshi waved at them then looked at the notebook to snoop somemore. writen in beautiful ciligrapry was her name, _Hakkari Victoria Mizina Hin-Li Xiang Takewana, _it had a line drawn threw it and writen beside it in small neat brushstrokes was, _Hikirie Victoria Mizina Hin-Li Xiang.  
_"WHAT are you READING!" Aoshi knew that 5ft of fury was standing behind him. She ran past and grabbed the notebook from his hands. She took off running straight.  
"You gonna take that!?" Beshimi casked from the porch. "Tackle her Aoshi-sama!".  
Why? that is a question that is asked frequintly, now Aoshi Shinomori was asking it as he took off after the princess. He wrestled her to the ground, she was on her back and he was over top of her.  
"And here i though you of all people Aoshi would do stuff like this" Hikirie smirked. He leg was bent so her foot was on his stomach, next thing he new he was on his back with pain creeping from the spot were she kicked him.  
When he got up she was her room with the door locked praying, which she did 3 hours a day. Aoshi's stomach was bruised. Hannya was laughing at him, Kairi was laughing so hard she was on the ground pointing, she was shaking with laughter yet no sound came from her mouth. "This calls for a bit of friendly warfair" Aoshi grumpled.  
"You need a life" Beshimi said. The laughter started up 7 fold.  
"How about I take yours!" Aoshi said evily. Beshimi backed off, he knew where to draw the line.  
Touya was helping Imeshi into the room. "I'm blind not helpless, i can walk my self". The blind girl pushed Touya away and tripped over something. She was caught before she fell, her eyes went wide. "Thank you, who caught me?".  
"Hannya" a few voices said someone[Beshimi added Baka to the end of the oni mans name. Imeshi looked away blushing terribly. _   
_ that night, Kairi, Touya and Imeshi sat in Kairi's room gossiping and other things. Hikirie got her self a snack and was munching on it in the kitchin.  
"I would be suprised if your knees were bad" Hikirie turned her head and saw Aoshi.  
She fake smiled but any person could see her eyes were clouded over like a dead persons. "Why would you say that?".  
"3 hours a day, and i finally figured it out, your praying" Aoshi pored him self a glass of tea. and frowned at the noticible specks in it.  
"Is there something wrong about being religous?" Hikirie gave him an awful look her smile dissapered and her eyes yet again turned sharp.  
"No, who messed up my tea" Aoshi growled frustrated. Hikirie rolled her eyes and grabbed the glass from him and dumpped the tea out in the sink. She looked up at a cabnet where the tea pot was. She looked at Aoshi then back at the cabnet.  
"You mind, I'm a little hight challenged?" She said. Aoshi sighed and grabbed the teapot out of the cabnet as he was reaching it he saw how 'hight challanged' Hikirie was. He was't done growing yet and already stood at 6'' 3', she was almost 5'' 1' yet she wasn't a stubby person, her limbs were long and thin and-. Her voice broke his thoughts "So you gonna hand me that or keep stairing?". He handed her the teapot.  
Aoshi leaned against the door frame as she made tea, how could she be a princess she seems more like a housewife. She half turned her head and looked straight at him then went back to what she was doing.  
"What are you?" Aoshi asked suddenly breaking the silence  
"Excuse me?" She said sharply.  
"What is your Religion? Is what i ment to say" Aoshi said correcting him self. He reseved a glare then a wicked smile.  
"Would you like to see?" She smirked, finished making the tea and took it off the hot stove burner to cool off.  
She gestued Aoshi to fallow her and lead him to her room. She opened the door and Aoshi saw scrolls hanging on the wall with diffrent kinds of people on them, a large scroll held a woman with 4 arms, she had weapons in each exept for the one which held a head. She had a skirt of human arms.  
"Lord Shiva, Durga" She named everyone on the scrolls then looked at the largest scroll "Kali".  
Noise was heard from the hall, both of them turned there heads to look in the direction of the noise. Both of them scurred out quickly and went back into the kitchen. Aoshi sighed and poured him self a cup of the still warm tea.  
"Thats was a moment of pure foolishness" The Okashara stated.  
He got a odd look from the princess. "Do you even have fun? At all?!"  
He looked down at his tea and sighed. "By your idea of fun you mean?".  
"Go out sometime, go drunking, go have some fun, Smile for Lord Shiva's sake" she smiled and brushed something off her red robe.  
"You don't read? Can you-" Aoshi was interupted. She glared at him  
"Do you take me for a fool!" Her voice calmed down "My favoirt book is phantom of the opera". She smiled a little but her eyes remained sharp.  
"It was a question Hikirie you don't have to get defencive".


End file.
